bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waterkai
Open again. (: Void's talk page That is Illuminat''e'' Void, not Kou. Kou is me, Illuminat''ed'' Void. Sorry for the confusion. Those are Illuminate Void's articles, not mine. But, I agree with you, they are fantastic articles. Ciao~ :Sure, but then you must do me a solid and review my character, Tsukai no Yumeuranai, and post it on his talk page. I shall do the same with Sōsaku. ::Hey, will you check out my two new characters, Idzumo and Fūma Kotarō, and tell me what you think? Warning, Kotarō's zanpakutō and kidō sections aren't complete. :::Got it(: Hey, Waterkai. I was wondering, if you had the time, if you could do Fūma Kotarō's review? If you can't, I understand; if you can, awesome! Anyways, get back to me asap. :I understand completely, Waterkai. (: Don't need to worry; they'll both be here when you have the time. Ciao~ Thanks Thanks for the heads up man, I could've sworn the lengths worked before though. Well whatever, thanks again though, appreciate the fact that you took the time to read my articles and point something like that out. Hope you continue to enjoy them. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Kai can you review Ikari for me, I've come to the realization that he is my character avatar due to several factors but thats besides the point, I just wanna see if hes any good before I use him in an official rp. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 15:37, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::One thing, Kai about Ikari he didnt lose his powers at the end of a random rp it was apart of his development and i am considering scraping the Uramasa idea anyway as Its not needed. But thats for the review and ill go to revising the points you pointed out needed to be fixed. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 22:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kai, I know you are busy with stuff and have a lot of people asking you for reviewing their characters, but if you wouldn't mind adding another character to review, here is the character Saigo Murakami, the reason I ask is because he is the first full-fledged character I've made here on the wikia and I wanted an opinion from someone of your expertise, anyways if you do have the time then have a look at him and tell me what you think, thanks......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) HI Hello! uhmm Greetings! Uhm... I'm.. well.. a regular user here in BFF... ^_^, well.. uhmm I heard that u were a great reviewer... Uhmm I just wanted to ask if u can review this char and give ur opinions? Uhmm it would really be appreciated cuz... Im really really working hard for this one and wanted other people's opinion so that atleast i can change or alter some things about him... But if u dont want to, im completely fine with that... Thank you for your time that has been wasted by reading this post ^_^ gud luck! Lone Black Garuga 12:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Excuse Me. Excuse me. Why is my zanpakuto information completely gone? Tysomo-Raijin1 15:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RP? Hey, I'd love to have an RP battle against you Sōsaku Yawarakai. I've been reading your battle against Idzumo and I had to jump outta my seat, cause your're character is awesome. Kenshin Yagami, hell even Iwanaga Yamatsumi would be interesting to do battle against him. Though I hadnt considered RPing with Iwanaga in a combat sense, given how ridiculously powerful she is. Actually its probably better if I dont use her in that capacity. But I'd love to fight your guy with Kenshin. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:26, May 31, 2011 (UTC) About that RP You said we could RP sometime, and i just wanted to brainstorm some ideas (an RP without plot is like a cake without frosting -despicable), and I was thinking about some creatures from Hell, who kind of has its own Espada, but with only four persons and no leader. Every one of them represents an element. I found some pictures of the character Kushimaru from Naruto, who could fit as one (I once drew how I thought these "Hell Espadas" would look like, and he fits the description a bit, as the water-type. But the one I drew looked more like a monster, had much longer hair, covering most of the body, and a different mask), and he also has a cool sword who could fit as a Zanpakuto. So then I started thinking these creatures would be a kind of three-way hybrid of a Shinigami (since it has a human-like form and a Zanpakuto), a Hollow (since it has a mask) and "Hell-creature" (since its overall design... kinda looks like the one I drew. And also, I thought they would have some kind of remnant or special feature to accompany it). Anyways, then I started thinking my character Devil fits perfectly in this too -he has a mask, a somewhat human form, and I could easily make him have a Zanpakuto. So what do you think? I really want your oppinion and ideas, since you're... well, awesome. Ruffy 20:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC)